The present invention is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application 09/240,900 filed Jan. 29, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,242 issued Jul. 25, 2000.
U.S. Application ""900 describes a brief assembly that is folded around a wearer""s crotch, and after the user connects the front and rear panels with side margin tapes, it defines a folded hourglass-shaped undergarment constructed from two half width mirror image segments which are bonded together to from a unitary rear panel and left unbonded to define an opening in the front panel.
Class 604 contains many examples of disposable diapers applied to the user in a similar way.
In the instant invention, a front opening is constructed by longitudinally overlapping half width webs with the advantage that one or both of the overlapped marginal edges can be enclosed with folded strips that define a xe2x80x98reinforcedxe2x80x99 front fly without further processing of materials except along longitudinal lines until the product is assembled and ready for separation into discreet units, thus the product is well adapted for high speed fabrication.
In co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,864,890 and 6,092,242, one embodiment of these previously described undergarments includes tensioned elastic strands to contract margins of the inner segment to form shirred cuffs and provide a seal against leakage.
Contraction of the elastic in the crotch region of ""890 and ""242 may cause minor undulations of the absorbent pad, although with certain open cell highly pervious materials, the gathering effects are minimal.
The tendency of attached pads to gather when the briefs of ""890 or ""242 are used with a pad for sanitary purposes is overcome in the instant invention by using an intergral support panel having elasticized side margins which form a pouch or pocket to hold body protuberances, and support/contain a separate absorbent pad of the user""s choice.
With or without a pad, the longitudinally extended central area of the support panel remains substantially unaffected by contraction of the elastic.
For sanitary use, both male and female adults can attach absorbent pads of choice to the inner pad support panel.
In the present invention, the full front panel opening permits male urinary functions to be more readily achieved by allowing displacement of an absorbent pad to an offset position or the briefs may also be lowered to permits fund.
When the garment of the invention is used in combination with a pad, the combination describes a two-part system for fluid absorbency or waste containment.
During manufacture of the inventive garment, tensioned and stretched elastic strands are bonded to the side margins of a support panel at spaced intervals and the non-contracted full length support panel is bonded at opposite ends to the garment as described in related U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,357 B1.
When the web series of garments are fabricated and then cut into individual units (briefs), they are transversely folded for delivery and packaging with the result that elastic contraction causes the pad support segment to shirr along side margins.
The method of using the inventive briefs as an undergarment (without pad) comprises the step of applying the brief and connecting side tapes to complete waist and leg apertures. Concurrent contraction of the attached elastic forms the pocket or pouch for body protrusions.
The method of using the inventive briefs in combination with a separate pad to define a waste containment system comprises the steps of:
a) stretching the overgarment (briefs) out flat,
b) attaching an absorbent pad to an adhesive receptor area on the support panel and,
c) folding the front panel around the crotch and attaching side tapes to connect front and rear panels.
The briefs of this invention are form y advancing two webs, each having a width equal to about one half the product width plus an amount of overlap in superposed partially overlapped relationship along a longitudinally extended zone.
Outer marginal portions of each web are removed for leg cutouts and, after selective bonding and attachment to each other, form an hourglass-shaped assembly of segments.
A selected portion of the overlapped region is bonded together so that equal and opposite segments form a unitary rear panel.
The non-bonded front panel portion of the overlap forms a xe2x80x98flyxe2x80x99 opening which allows the briefs to be opened when the user puts them on, or subsequently opens and closes the front panel.
A reclosable tape secures the openable front panel for use, and may remain closed for male urinary functions.
A third support panel segment having a width substantially equal to the width of the overlapped central area has tensioned elastic strands attached at spaced intervals that are secured to margins of the support panel segment which serves as a support surface for separate absorbent pads of the user""s choice.
Accordingly, the object of this invention is to provide an undergarment brief having a support panel for body parts or a pad.
A further object is to provide a support panel with elasticized side margins to form a pocket or pouch with leg seals when applied to the wearer.
Another object is to provide a support panel having a cover strip protected adhesive area for attachment of a separate pad, for fluid absorption.
Other objects of the invention may be seen in the ensuing description.